A Different World
by N1gh7Wolf93
Summary: When a young man named Christoffer discovers he has gone from his own world to the Pokémon world overnight, he sets out on a journey to find a way home. But what will his journey bring him, will he find what he seeks and find a way home? Or will he be stuck in the Pokémon world? This story takes place 30 years after Ash fulfilled his dreams of becoming a Pokémon master
1. Introduction

**First off, I want to sincerely thank Condor-K for pointing out mistakes and missing elements on this chapter, you've truly helped me out here!**

**Secondly, SaiyaStyles, the name is actually spelled correctly.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon and its associated characters are copyrighted by the Pokémon Company and Gamefreak.**

* * *

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" a young woman in her early twenties bellowed. She had light blue hair that went a little past her shoulders, parted in the middle with slightly longer bangs. She wore a dark jacket with a purple shirt underneath, and less dark cargo pants, and green shoes with blue laces and trims. She had her Pokéballs on her belt, the way most commonly seen, and wore a green purse with yellow trims on her left shoulder. She wore sunglasses, but they were on top of her head.

The Drill Pokémon flung sharp rocks at a weakened Altaria.

"Aria, get high!" her opponent countered frantically, a slim male trainer in his mid-twenties with subtle muscularity, he had semi-long, lightly curling, dirty blond hair with a bright blue stripe, a white stripe, a bright red stripe, with dark tips, parted in the middle. He wore a navy blue, unbuttoned shirt over a black t-shirt, with a print of an Absol's silhouette on a bright moon. He wore a bandolier, which held his Pokémon's Pokéballs. He wore blue jeans, and red and black sneakers with an icy blue trim. On his right hip was a small, dark brown satchel attached to his belt, which held a few extra Pokéballs and Super Potion for quick use, and a black/grey/white camo patterned backpack with grey trims on his back.

The Humming Pokémon, unable to react to its trainer's command in time, received the full blow of the super effective Stone-type attack, sending it flying several yards through the air, unconscious when it landed.

"Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Rhydon." the referee yelled and lifted the flag indicating that the female trainer's Pokémon won the battle, earning both cheers and boos from the spectators.

"Aria, return!", the defeated Pokémon was enveloped in a red beam then returned to its Pokéball, "You did well, Aria, take a rest" he spoke to his Pokémon.

The big center screen showed that both trainers were down to their third and last Pokémon.

"You know Christoffer, for a first timer, you're not so bad." the female trainer complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sara." the male trainer, now known as Christoffer, replied with a slight grin.

"But you're going down, there's no way you can defeat my Rhydon!" the female trainer, now known as Sara, said confidently.

Christoffer snickered at her confidence a little, then picked a silver and white Pokéball off of his bandolier like belt and asked his Pokémon, "You ready, Blaze?". The Pokéball glinted slightly in response, the Pokémon signaling to its trainer that it was ready, "Good." he grinned slightly.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, though, but I'm not new at this at all!" he then said and tossed his Pokéball high in the air and adopted a type battle stance, "And _you_ are the one going to lose!" he finished with a confident grin.

"Blaze!" the male trainer shouted, "Merge!".

The silver and white Pokéball shone brightly and snapped open, letting out a bright, white beam of light that struck the male trainer.

Everyone watched in surprise as they didn't they expect the beam of light to hit the trainer, let envelope him. "What is going on!?" the MC asked in confusion, which just confused Sara to begin with. She didn't realize that the beam didn't even hit the ground.

The light began to take form of a Pokémon, then dissipated after a few seconds, revealing a Blaziken where the trainer once was, however, the Blaze Pokémon's coloration were darker in some areas, and lighter in others. When opened, one of its eyes resembled the trainer's to a degree, it wore the same bandolier like belt across its chest as its trainer, but without the Pokéballs, and an Expert Belt around its arm. Its long head feathers seemed to be tied into a ponytail resembling "feather"style.

"Blaziken!", the Blaze Pokémon jumped into the battle arena and adopted its battle stance.

Everyone but Sara was surprised by the sudden turn of events, she couldn't see much anyway because of the Blaze Pokémon blocking her view.

Sara just smirked and shook her head, then confidently ordered her Pokémon, "Time to Dig, Rhydon! Show that bird what we're capable of!".

The Drill Pokémon grinned and quickly 'dove' underground, vanishing in a puff of sand, gravel, and dirt.

The female trainer grinned, "What are you going to do now, there's no way your Blaziken can hit my Rhydon now!" she said mockingly.

The Blaziken just smirked and jumped high in the air with a roar of its name.

Then the female trainer's eyes opened wide, noticing her opponent was no longer in his place, "What the!? He's gone!".

She quickly looked up when she heard the Blaze Pokémon's battle cry as it fell towards the ground headfirst shortly after, flipped, and stomped the ground upon landing with a mighty roar, creating a massive earthquake that shook the whole stadium.

"O-Oh no! Rhydon!" the female trainer stammered but later sighed in relief and grinned when she noticed the ground bulging rapidly behind the Blaziken, Blaze.

Blaze quickly noticed jumped out of the way, but didn't get far enough away when Rhydon shot out of the ground and slammed into it, causing Blaze to skid several feet back.

Sara smiled when Rhydon's attack landed, but that smile vanished when she realized she wouldn't be able to counter probably if she couldn't hear her opponent's orders. "I've got to foresee its attacks somehow!" she thought to herself, she did note that both Pokémon were panting a bit.

"Hold on" the MC suddenly spoke, "I just got words that Christoffer is a Pokémon trainer that knows how to merge with his Pokémon. Only five have been recorded to be able to merge with their Pokémon, which makes Christoffer a very rare type of trainer! This match has certainly gotten a lot more interesting!" the MC finished. There was a roar of excitement all around.

The Blaziken smirked at their reaction then Bulked Up, getting a little more power from the move, and adopted its battle stance again.

"Rhydon! Use Bulldoze!" Sara ordered in an attempt to get the upper hand.

The Drill Pokémon lunged at the Blaze Pokémon at high speeds like a bulldozer.

The Blaziken just barely dodged the attack at the last minute by jumping to the left of the Rhydon, it then went in for a quick Rock Smash.

"Quick, Iron Tail followed by Surf!" Sara ordered in response.

The Rhydon quickly spun around, its tail shining bright, and hit the Blaziken square in the stomach, causing said Pokémon to skid several yards to the side and fall onto one knee, panting. Rhydon then spewed a massive torrent of water, creating a giant wave that roared towards the Blaze Pokémon.

The Blaze Pokémon slowly stood up as the sun intensified greatly, Sunny Day was in effect. The Blaziken then quickly charged up a powerful Solar Beam in its mouth and shot it at the tidal wave.

The Blaziken smirked as it watched the weakened tidal wave quickly dissipate and evaporate. That smirk quickly vanished when it saw the Rhydon coming straight for it with a Dragon Rush, Sara must've issued an attack over the roar of Surf's tidal wave.

The Blaziken quickly charged up and fired another Solar Beam at the Dragon Rush charged Rhydon. Rhydon was only slowed due to the Dragon typing in Dragon Rush.

It appeared to slowly come to a stalemate as Rhydon slowly made his way through the Solar Beam with only a few feet to spare, then the two colliding attacks exploded and covered the field in smoke, obscurring the view for everybody to guess who won.

It was five painstaking minutes for the trainer, she was hoping that her Pokèmon would be the one standing once the smoke cleared, but her dismay, both Pokèmon were barely standing their own, barely having enough energy for one final strike.

"This is it, folks! Both Pokèmon can barely stand now, the next strike will most likely end the match! But who will strike first? Sara's Rhydon, or Christoffer's Blaziken?" the MC asked nobody in particular.

"Rhydon! Bury that bird!" Sara ordered her weakened Pokèmon.

The Rhydon slammed the ground and four pillars of stone shot out of the ground around the Blaziken right as it charged up yet another Solar Beam, it fired its attack through one of the stone pillars, earning a direct hit on Rhydon, knocking it unconscious, as well as breaking itself free from the super effective attack.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! This match goes to Christoffer!" the referee yelled as he lifted the red flag, pointing to the male trainer's side of the battlefield, causing most of the crowd to cheer and the rest to slump in their seats, some even booed.

A beam of light shot out of the back of the Blaziken, it hit the ground where the male trainer, Christoffer, once stood, materializing him in front of everyone before dissipating.

"Incredible! Christoffer had merged with his Blaziken to gain the upper hand, but were almost defeated quickly! And when everything seemed bleak for our Blaziken, it broke through the Rock Tomb with its Solar Beam and scored a direct super effective hit on Rhydon, winning a most spectacular match!" the MC bellowed in marvel, "He'll be moving on to the quarter-finals!".

The victorious Pokémon jumped back and stood by the side of its trainer, while the audience cheered loudly for them. They left the arena shortly after Christoffer shook his opponent's hand, hearing the MC introducing the next battlers in the background.

_**You may wonder how Christoffer and his Blaziken were able to merge like that, well that's a story I'd be more than happy to tell you. But first, let's go back 5 years or so, before Christoffer began his journey.**_

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a published fan-fiction and I'd like to know what you think of it, so please leave a review, it would help me greatly. Please do be constructive though, as just saying "It's bad!" doesn't help in the slightest since I wouldn't know what would make you deem it bad.  
**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Day

**Here's the second chapter of A Different World, hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Again I want to thank Condor-K for his review on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is copyrighted by the Pokémon Company and Game Freak! I only own this story and my OCs!**

* * *

_**Five years ago**_

Twenty year old Christoffer just got home from another tiring day at school, he plopped his backpack next to his couch and laid down on said couch for a short rest. Later, after waking up, he made himself dinner and ate.

After finishing his dinner he put away the dirty dishes then went to his computer to check his mail, read his favorite comics and fan-fictions, and play a few games before changing into his pajamas and go to bed.

Although he did feel that something was going happen tonight, but he dismissed it as tiredness and being bored with his life. He just pulled the blanket over himself and drifted into deep slumber.

…

He woke up in a dark room the next morning and looked around for a bit, "Must still be pretty early, better go back to sleep." he thought to himself and went back to bed.

He was quickly pulled out of his half-asleep state when someone knocked on the door before opening it, "Sir, are you awake?" asked a female voice in a kind tone, "I thought I heard something rummage in here.".

The door opened to reveal a thirty five year old woman with blond hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a yellow long-sleeve top, a long, blue skirt, and a pair of blue slip-on shoes. She wore a simple gold ring on her left ring finger, indicating that she's married.

"I'm awake" he sat and answered groggily, "But what are you doing in my apartment, how did you get in here?" he asked the woman.

The woman giggled at his question then turned on the light and said "Actually, you're in our house. My sons found you last night, just outside the woods outside of the city.". Just as she finished, two eight year old boys showed up behind their mother, one with messy, blond hair and one with combed, black hair, presumably the ones that found him outside the woods.

"I do wonder why you haven't sustained any form of injury. Because you didn't wake up when Austin and Justin tried to wake you, we assumed you were unconscious." she asked in a confused tone, hinted with some worry, then lightly giggled at Christoffer's confused expression.

"I went to bed in my apartment last night. Where am I anyway?" he asked a bit after processing what he was told.

"Why you're in Petalburg City in Hoenn of course!" the woman answered with mirth.

Christoffer's expression turned into that of pure shock. "What!?" he shouted and got out the bed, ran out of the room, past the woman and her young boys, and down the stairs towards the main door at the end of the hall.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the moment he stepped out of the house and into a bustling city, "How in the world did I get here?" he asked himself quietly as he saw several Wingulls and Pelippers fly around overhead.

The roads were neatly paved with interchanging stones and bricks, the houses were in good condition, albeit very old looking. Many Pokémon could be seen amongst the buildings, even amongst the people on the street, either playing with the children, begging for some food or even stealing while nobody were looking. Stands and/or shops were seen at every other cross section or T junction. The sun could be seen slowly setting in the horizon.

Several people greeted him, waving towards him as they passed by. He hesitantly waved back at them as well, not wanting to be rude towards them.

When he looked down, a Zigzagoon and two Poochyenas ran past his legs and into the house behind him.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" a strong male voice spoke a few feet to his right, "Taking in the sights I see." he finished with a friendly smile.

A forty year old well build man with short black hair, short beard and glasses came up to him. He wore a green striped shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. He wore a silver chained necklace around his neck, a silver watch around his left wrist and a simple gold ring on his left ring finger.

Christoffer looked at the man and shakily answered "Oh, uh, yeah.", then looked down the street again. He saw two Linoones playfully chase each other in a form of tag, occasionally tackling each other before running off again.

"You must be hungry, you probably haven't eaten yet." the man asked.

Christoffer was about to decline but his growling stomach had other ideas, making him blush faintly and smile mareepishly.

The man laughed heartedly, "Sounds like your stomach agrees with me!" he said and patted Christoffer's back firmly, "Do stay and eat, you can tell us about yourself in the meantime! My name's Gordon by the way!" he finished with a smile, then led Christoffer back inside.

...

"So you're not from around here then, Chris?" Gordon asked with a raised brow, then took a bite of his steak.

Christoffer, Gordon, Gordon's wife, Austin, and Justin, were sitting around a table in the living room, having dinner. The dinner consisted of steak with potatoes, gravy, and a salad of berries and vegetables. Christoffer had just finished telling them about the place he's from.

Christoffer swallowed his food before answering, "Sadly no."

"And you said there aren't any Pokémon where you're from?" Gordon's wife asked while she was wiping Austin's mouth.

"Not even a hint of a Pokémon!" Christoffer answered then helped himself to a second serving of salad.

"So are you an alien?" Justin asked, to which his mother corrected "Justin!"

Christoffer smiled a little at the innocent question, "It's alright, Maria." he said to Gordon's wife, now known as Maria, with a slight chuckle then looked at Justin with a friendly smile, "I guess you could say that, since I'm not from this place at all." he finished with a light chuckle.

The rest of the dinner and evening went by with Gordon talking about some of the Pokémons that could be found around the world, the boys were obviously interested in the tales of the Sea Basin Pokémon, Kyogre, the Continent Pokémon, Groudon, and the Sky High Pokémon, Rayquaza. Though they fell asleep before Gordon, their father, could finish his story of the two Eon Pokémons, Latias and Latios, and how they saved an island named Altomare from a massive tidal wave sixty to eighty years ago.

"Sleep does sound pretty good now, I'll show you your room as you probably didn't get a good look before busting out of the front door." Gordon said with a light chuckle at the end, then helped his wife carry their kids to their room and tuck them in.

Christoffer followed till they got to his room, they said good night and headed off to bed. But Christoffer couldn't fall asleep, he was thinking hard about how he even got there and he was found just outside the Petalburg Woods. It was around midnight before he finally drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it, and what you think I should improve, it would help me greatly!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
